gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trojan Voodoo
Trojan Voodoo is the last mission performed for Umberto Robina by the protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Umberto has come up with the perfect way to deal a blow to the Haitians. The building that was raided during the mission Cannon Fodder is the Haitian drug processing plant. This time, the intent is to destroy it. The Mission To get the explosives into the plant, you'll need a Voodoo car, in this operation, Umberto's boy, Pepe will go with you. Get a Voodoo and drive to the meeting place where Rico and his men are waiting, then, drive through the block to the Haitian Drug Plant, park behind the other two Voodoos and wait for the Haitians to open the gate, then, when the gate is open, drive to the open parking lot in the plant and park on the pink marker. Once you park there, get off the car and prepare to set the explosives, run to the pink markers inside of the plant, there are three markers, one at the entrance, one on the second floor and the last one on the back of the ground floor. You can place the bombs in any order, once you place the first bomb, you have 45 seconds to place the other two bombs and get out of the plant. When the bombs are set up, run out of the plant and you'll find that the main gate is locked, there is a set of stairs behind a compound building, run up the stairs and run through the roof. A cutscene where the plant explodes and several Haitians are killed in the explosion. Mission complete. Script (Café Robina: Woman, Tommy Vercetti and Umberto Robina) (Umberto Robina approaches two women in his café.) Umberto: Hey ladies. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna kill me a Haitian. Then...then, I'm gonna make love like a man. You know that, chica? Something like this. (Umberto starts humping the air and one of the women throws coffee on his crotch. Then the women leave.) Woman: Loser! Umberto: Hey baby. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole! Umberto Robina likes the ladies, not some goat in a skirt! (Tommy arrives.) Umberto: Tommy! Tommy, I love you, I love you. Let's go! Tommy: Go where? Can't I get a cup of coffee first? Umberto: No time for coffee. Besides, I just had one. We gonna take out the Haitians. Tommy, how do you take out a snake? You bite him in the ass! Hahaha! Tommy: Whatever you say Umberto. Umberto: Tommy, you go get us a little Haitian car. When you get it, come back and pick up my boy, Pepe, and take him out to the Haitians. Then, you go around to the Haitians' processing plant and you use their solvent as an explosive. BOOM! Bye bye! Tommy: Umberto, what about you? Umberto: Uhhh...I'm gonna stay and watch over the cafe with Poppa. He no feeling so good. (Little Havana: Tommy) Tommy: The last thing I needed was this. Maybe the last thing I needed was an enema. But this comes close... (Voodoo: Pepe) Pepe: Oy, let's go find our muchachos! Man, this is a nice part of town. You lost, man? Whoa, man. You drive like a crazy bitch! (Meeting spot: Cuban, Pepe and Tommy) Cuban: Hola amigos. Oy - the solvent is round the back, amigo. Pepe: Bueno. Haitian Putas. Muerte. Cuban: Vamos. Tommy: Vamos indeed. Pepe: Follow my muchachos. (Drug plant: Tommy.) Tommy: Pepe, I'm gonna go plant the bomb, cover me. (Tommy plants the explosives and destroys the plant, escaping out the back with Pepe and the other Cubans.) External Links Video Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City